1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector used for high frequency transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chinese Patent Application No. 103515792A published on Jan. 15, 2014, discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing and a plurality of conductive terminals retained in the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a base portion, a tongue portion extending forwardly from the base portion and a plurality of terminal slots formed on the tongue portion, the tongue portion defines at least one mating surface. The conductive terminal defines a retaining portion retained in the insulative housing and a contacting portion disposed on the tongue portion. The conductive terminals includes a plurality of differential signal terminal pairs and grounding terminals, the grounding terminals are arranged on both sides of each differential signal terminal pairs. The retaining portions of the grounding terminals are electrically connected to each other and the contacting portions of the grounding terminals are also electrically connected to each other. The electrical connector has a good high-frequency transmission performance when the transmission rate is 12 Gbps. However, when the transmission rate is up to 24 Gbps, signal crosstalk phenomenon is more obvious which seriously affecting the quality of the high-frequency signal transmission.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is highly desired to meet overcome the requirement.